


Happy Birthday

by catt10



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catt10/pseuds/catt10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali's birthday ends on a bitterweet note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

It was late Friday afternoon when Ali and her mom were set to meet Ashlyn. Ashlyn had told Ali that after their Q&A session with their supporters group, she’d have to go and pick up some things for their planned weekend celebrations.

“It just would’ve been nice if she could’ve been at the airport is all I’m saying.” Ali switched the engine off and looked at Debbie.

“Alex, I don’t think it’s a big deal. I see her all the time and she obviously had some errands to run.”

Ali knew that her mom hated it when they fought and she was probably right. But with her plans for Sweden, she would’ve thought that Ashlyn would try to spend as much time with her and her family as she could before she left.

Ali and Debbie got out of Ali’s car and strolled down to where Ashlyn had told them to go. Both women saw him at the same time. Ali heard her mom make a noise similar to a gasp. Kyle sat next to Ashlyn, laughing at something she’d said. Something caught his eye and he looked up, seeing his sister and mother. His entire face lit up and Ali felt hers do the same.

After the hugs and the few tears had stopped, Ali stared at her brother. “How are you here?”

He tilted his head towards Ashlyn. “Thank your girl. She planned everything.”

Ali turned to Ashlyn, her eyes narrowing. “You did?”

Ashlyn shrugged. “Not everything. I just figured you’d like it.”

Ali glanced at her mother, who was looking at Ashlyn with a curious expression, before she wrapped Ashlyn into a tight hug, her arms around Ashlyn’s shoulders. “Thank you,” she whispered. “This is incredible.”

Ali felt Ashlyn smile against her cheek. “I love you.”

***

Dinner with Ali’s family, Carmelina and Sydney was noisy and animated and the most fun Ashlyn had had in a while.

After taking a few pictures of Ali and the others, Ashlyn finally sat back and just watched her beautiful girlfriend soak up the love and attention they were giving her.

There was nowhere else Ashlyn would’ve wanted to be in that moment.

“Hi, sweetie,” Debbie said, sitting down next to her.

Ashlyn turned to her and smiled.

“Having a good time?”

“I am. How about you?” Ashlyn asked.

Debbie nodded. She took a sip of her drink. “You know I love you, right?”

Ashlyn frowned. That was unexpected. “Uh, I guess?”

“Because I do, Ash. I’ve loved having you in our lives. You’ve been so wonderful with everyone.”

Ashlyn felt herself blushing. She was used to being complimented by fans and sometimes sports writers and analysts but this was new.

She watched Debbie look at Ali, who was wearing a ridiculous hat and laughing hysterically at her dad, then back at her.

“I’m so glad that you and Alex found each other.” She smiled, a little ruefully Ashlyn thought. “That you found each other twice.”

Ashlyn smiled, shaking her head. Their breakup was one of the black spots in her life.

Debbie grinned, her usual good mood apparently replacing her thoughtfulness of moments earlier. “I can’t believe you got Kyle here and kept it all secret from everyone!”

Ashlyn laughed. “Well, I knew he wanted to be here and I knew you and Alex and Ken would love it. I couldn’t not do it.”

Debbie wrapped Ashlyn in a hug. “I love you, Ash. Thank you for making her happy.”

Ashlyn hugged her back and closed her eyes, committing this moment to memory.

***

Ali was conflicted. She’d just said goodbye to her mother and best friend, as well as her brother the day before. Unsurprisingly, she was saddened by this.

But at the same time, she finally had Ashlyn to herself. With no one else in their apartment.

They pulled into the garage – the same one in which Ashlyn had photographed Kyle and Ali over the weekend – after returning from the airport. Ali had just pulled the key out of the ignition when she whipped around to Ashlyn and captured her lips with her own. Ashlyn was clearly surprised, not responding for a moment. Then she seemed to regain her senses and kissed Ali back.

“What was that?” Ashlyn asked softly when they pulled apart.

Ali licked her lips and smiled. “I just kinda like you.”

Ashlyn laughed. “I’d hope so!”

“Come on,” Ali said, opening her car door.

Ashlyn had barely closed the door to their apartment when she felt Ali’s hands around her waist. She turned around in Ali’s grasp and put her own hands on Ali’s hips.

“I just have to say that this was the most amazing weekend,” Ali said. “I still don’t know how you managed to keep Kyle coming a secret but it was incredible. Thank you.”

Ashlyn’s smile faded, sincerity overtaking her features. “I just want to make you happy, baby.”

Ali’s smile grew wider. She looked at Ashlyn for a moment, taking in each inch of her face. “You do. You really do.”

They just stood in each other’s arms until Ali tilted her head up and kissed Ashlyn. She let her hands wander up Ashlyn’s back and finally rest around her neck, her fingers tangling into blonde hair.

“You also make me really hot,” Ali said, without breaking contact with Ashlyn’s lips.

“Yeah?” Ashlyn mumbled. She let her hands slip under Ali’s shirt and make contact with her skin.

Ali let out a little sigh and Ashlyn took that as a sign to continue. She moved her hands to Ali’s stomach, running them up to her bra. She softly ran them over the fabric, then back down to the waistband of Ali’s jeans, all without moving her lips from Ali’s. She felt Ali push at Ashlyn’s shirt, bunching it up in the front as she placed her hands flat on Ashlyn’s stomach.

Ashlyn kissed harder. Ali let her hands dip.

“I love you,” Ali whispered, finally pulling away from Ashlyn’s lips. She lowered her head and kissed Ashlyn’s throat, then her collarbone.

Ashlyn felt something snap. She couldn’t take it slow anymore. She grabbed Ali’s hand and just about sprinted to their bedroom. She pulled her shirt off, sat down on the edge of the bed and guided Ali so she was standing between her spread legs.  
Ali placed her hands on Ashlyn’s now bare shoulders. Ashlyn looked up at her and found her head bowed to face her but her eyes closed. She smiled.

Ashlyn lifted Ali’s shirt and placed a soft kiss to each inch of her exposed stomach. Ali grabbed the hem when Ashlyn’s arms couldn’t go any higher and pulled it off herself. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, pulled it off and threw it carelessly across the room.

Ashlyn took Ali by the hips and pulled her close. Ali opened her eyes and they finally saw each other. She stroked Ashlyn’s hair. They shared a quiet moment.

Then Ashlyn hooked her fingers into the waistband of Ali’s jeans and yanked them down, taking her underwear with them. She stood and made contact with Ali’s body. She kissed her hard, massaging Ali’s tongue with her own.

She turned them around and pushed Ali until she was lying on her back. Ashlyn pulled her own jeans off and crawled onto the bed. She hovered over Ali, propping herself up by her elbow. Her free hand traced Ali’s features – her prominent cheekbones, her lips, her throat. She kissed the skin above Ali’s heart, then each breast. She licked her way to Ali’s nipple, flicked it with her tongue and sucked softly.

Then Ashlyn trailed her hand down Ali’s body. She felt Ali’s muscles clench and her soft skin turn into goose bumps underneath her fingers.

Ali let out a low moan as soon as Ashlyn made contact with her most sensitive area. Ashlyn smirked, always proud that she could cause that reaction in Ali. Ali grabbed her upper arm, clinging on. Ashlyn’s fingers slid lower. They slid inside gently. The warmth they found set Ashlyn’s every nerve on fire. Ashlyn started moving inside Ali, pressing against the magic spot that she knew so well. 

“Oh fuck,” Ali groaned out. Her eyes were tightly shut, her body moving with Ashlyn.

Ashlyn leaned down and laid a trail of kisses along her neck and jaw until she reached her lips.  
They were kissing when Ali moaned into her mouth, her body stiffening and then shaking.

Ashlyn broke the kiss, her fingers still inside, and opened her eyes. She looked down at Ali, whose eyes were fluttering, unfocused. Her chest, neck and cheeks were flushed and she was trying to catch her breath. Her skin glowed with the sweat that passion had put there.

Ashlyn shook her head, in absolute awe of the beauty underneath her. “I love you.”

Ali smiled. She wrapped her hand around Ashlyn’s neck and pulled her down into a soft kiss. “I love you.”

***

The next morning Ashlyn woke up alone. She stretched out and smiled as she remembered the previous night. Evenings with Ali were always fun.

She eventually got out of bed and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She wandered out of the bedroom and found Ali in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Ashlyn said hoarsely.

Ali looked up from the counter and smiled at her. “Hey. You sleep okay?”

“I did. Someone tired me out a little,” she said, moving up behind Ali.

She wrapped her hands around Ali’s wrists and rested her chin on Ali’s shoulder. “What are you doing up?” she asked. “We should go back to bed.”

Ali chuckled. “Why doesn’t that request surprise me?”

Ashlyn shrugged. She let go of one of Ali’s wrists and used her free hand to move Ali’s hair away from her neck. She ran the back of her fingers down Ali’s neck and felt her shiver in her arms. She kissed Ali’s neck softly. And again.

“Baby,” Ali murmured.

“Yeah?”

Ali inhaled as she felt Ashlyn’s warm breath on her skin. “Baby, I’m making you breakfast.”

“What if I’m not hungry for food?”

Ali burst into loud laughter. She turned around to face Ashlyn, who clasped her hands together at the small of Ali’s back.

“I can’t believe you said that.”

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows. “Really? I don’t know why.”

Ali lifted her hand and ran it through Ashlyn’s hair. “Your hair is a mess.”

Ashlyn smiled wickedly. “Bed hair or sex hair?”

Ali smacked her arm with the same hand. “Stop. I’m making you breakfast to thank you for the amazing weekend and we’re going to sit down and eat it like a civilised couple.”

She stepped out of Ashlyn’s hold and turned her attention back to the meal she was preparing. Ashlyn smiled, shook her head and went to sit at their breakfast bar.

Ali had just put a plate of pancakes down in front of her when Ashlyn grabbed her arm and pulled her onto her lap.

Ali smiled. “Do you even want those pancakes?”

Ashlyn looked her in the eye. “I want you.”

Ali lifted her hand and gently tucked a strand of hair behind Ashlyn’s ear. “You have me.”

“I won’t for much longer.”

Ali’s smile faltered. Being reminded of Ashlyn’s imminent departure wasn’t exactly how she wanted her morning to go.

Ashlyn ran her hands up and down Ali’s back soothingly. Ali put her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft. Ashlyn pulled back and leaned her forehead against Ali’s.

“Don’t talk about leaving, okay?” Ali said. “Just... Let’s just enjoy today and think about real life later.”

Ashlyn sighed. “Okay.”

Ali stretched up and kissed the top of Ashlyn’s hair. She lingered for a moment, breathing in the smell of Ashlyn’s shampoo. Then she leaned down and whispered in Ashlyn’s ear. “It really was the best weekend ever.”


End file.
